Young Avengers Young Discoveries
by Shadow-Master-Spellcaster
Summary: This is jjst a little fanfiction that popped into my head the other day when I was reading through a marvel encyclopedia type of thing.


((Sorry for all the narrator changes at the beggining but I thought it would be best if I let the heroes tell their own stories))

"Patriot Look out behind you!" I said to my team mate as I threw a tiny little man against a wall. I saw the look on Patriots face when he realized that there was in fact a goon behind him. He turned at superhuman speed and punched the thug in the chin. Because Patriot possesses super-strength the goon flew up in the ait and I caught him in my huge left hand.

The reason that I could catch the man so easily is because I have a superhuman ability to change my shape. My father was a man that was desperate to save me from a sickness and used highly concentrated particals named pym particals. After an accidental exposure to theses Pym particals he found that he had the amazing ability to change his size, enlarging and shrinking himself at any momment just with a thought. He came to be known as the super hero named Ant-man, after a while he had a daughter, then died. That daughter was me. Shortly after my father died I became angry with my mother, I locked myself in my room and after momments of anger my body began to grow, I realized this and calmed down just before I broke the ceiling. That was the day that I realized that I had my fathers amazing powers. I told my friend Kate Bishop and she grabbed her gear, in minutes we were of into town, hopefully to join a new team of crime fighters in need of a few girls. My name is Cassie lang, and I fight side by side with the other Young Avengers as Stature!

Shortly after I saw the thug fly through the air and into Cassies hand another thug was running towaards me, thinking fast I pulled out my sheild and sent it flying at the goon like a frisbee. Shortly before I was born my granfather Isaiah Bradley was given the super soldier syrum in a government project and became the black Captain America. Then I was born, I was in an accident and needed a blood transfusion, and bad. My granfather and I had compatable blood types, so they performed the transfusion. Shortly after I began to notice changes, I could run faster lift heavier objects than I was ever able to normally, I then realized that I had superhuman powers, I was found by Iron Lad and Joined the Young Avengers. My name is Eli Bradley and after I was given a Shield and a set of Throwing Stars I took on the code Name The Patriot!

I turned and saw Eli tossing his sheild and thought to myself 'hey projectiles are my thing' I was only kidding of course. I did however pull an impact arrow out of the quiver on my back and loaded my bow, took aim, and fired knoking down a few goons. Yep thats right Im the freak on the team that happens to be normal, I am however a skilled martial artist, great with a sword and I have an amazing arsenal of long range weapons, including hawkeyes origional bow and arrow.((thank cap for that)) The names kate, kate Bishop, but my team mates just call me hawkeye.

I could see everything from the television in the Avengers mansion, the news was on and Teddy and I were sitting on the sofa in the loby area, Speed had locked himself in his room, and Teddy and I could see the scene that Hawkeye, Stature, and Patriot had left behind. They would be here any minute. I flirtingly sent a little static shock onto Teddy's skin, yes that right I said fliringly, Teddy and I are together. And the way that I could shock him is connected to the Scarlet Witch. You see I have heard that Wanda was so desperate to have kids that she used her powers to create a set of twins out of the soul of some evil doer, I beleive that Speed and I are the reincarnations of those twins. Considering that he and I have an uncanny resemblence. So I beleive that my powers to somewhat cast spells, and generate magical electricity, stem from the powers of the Scarlet Witch. And I think that Speed got his Powers from her brother Quicksilver, also known as Pietro.

I looked over at Teddy that had an adorable look on his face after the samll shock, sometimes I envy his powers. Not only does he have superstrength- and who doesn't want that power right -but he can also shapeshift. If only I had that power, I wouldnt look so scrawny next to him, sometimes I think that the reason for his 'buff bod' as he jokingly calls it. is his shapeshifting power. So in short I wish that I had his powers but not his experiences.

You see Teddy is a Kree-Skrull hybrid, son of Captain Mar-vell who had a child with Princess Anelle, the explanation for his powers. Shortly after he was sent to Earth to live with who he calls his real mother. She happens to be dead, she died trying to protect him.But none the least, Teddy is an amazing person, and an important part of my life as well as an asset to the Young Avengers, the team that he and I fight on, me as Wiccan, and he as the Hulkling!

I looked away from Teddy as I heard the door to the Mansion slide open and saw Cassie, eli, and Kate walking in, they looked fairly beat. I assumed that they were ok though considering the news reporter saying. "We do however owe a thanks to the young Avengers for how would they put it 'bagging the bad guys'"

Kate was the first to speak after she heard the news reporter. "Oh we bagged 'em alright. You two shoulda been there, of course I was the most impressive!" She announced sarcastically elbowing Eli in the ribs.

The whole team had noticed the connection between Kate and Eli, but only Cassie had ever brought it up, to which she got a peice of Kates mind. Eli scawfed fakily and commented. "Actually Cassie was pretty impressive as well."

Before this conversation could get anymore interesting we all heard the news reporter saying urgently. "I'm receiving an important message that there has been a chemical spill in the harbor on the edge of town! The criminals were smuggling these chemicals out of the city when they tore the hull on a giant rock. This spill could damage the economy of the city, and the criminals are threatanning to light the chemicals aflamw if the police come out on the water!"

Patriot groaned and turned to the door sliding his mask back down over his face before shouting back at us all. "We can handle this, no need to wake Speed, Kate give me a lift on you motorcycle, Billy you take Hulkling and Stature down to the harbor as quick as you can. See if you cant use an invisibilaty spell so that those lunatics dont light the chemical, Kaate and I will be there as soon as we can.

After Teddy and I pulled on our costumes patriot and Hawkeye left for her motorcycle. Cassie Teddy and I ran outside and I created a blue platform made of energy for them to stand on. we lifted into the air and I could see the edge of town in no tome.

Teddy snorted as he saw the scene unravel in front of us. "Its times like this that I wish we had a couple more heroes on our team!" His voice deepenned deliciously towards the end of that statement as he began to change into his bulking green form.


End file.
